Rick Grimes (TV Series)
Rick completely loves his son Carl and does whatever is necessary to protect him. He shows a desire to shield Carl from the difficulties of the world, when he says to Shane that he and Lori should not argue in front of Carl, he also shows this when he lies to Carl about Sophia being lost in the woods. This changes when he decides Carl needs to be able to protect himself. He trains Carl in the use of a gun, and readies him for the possibility of either of his parents dying. Right after Rick kills Shane, Carl saves Rick's life by killing the undead Shane. The two then escape the overrun farm together. Over the time lapse between seasons 2 and 3, Carl becomes extremely proficient as a fighter, earning Rick's respect enough that he is allowed to participate in combat against walkers with the adults and guard the group. Rick shows a desire to prove his capability to care for Carl when, in the opening of the Season 3 premiere, he takes a can of dog food away from Carl, ashamed that his son is being reduced to eating it. After Lori dies, he immediately looks to Carl, to see how he is dealing with the loss. It is possible that part of his reaction to her death was based upon Carl no longer having a mother. Lori Grimes Lori was Rick's wife and the mother of his child, Carl. Rick and Lori married at a young age, which, according to Lori, could have contributed to their marital problems in later years. They had many problems and argued frequently. This is seen clearly in two different flashbacks, one in the episode "Days Gone Bye" and the other in "Bloodletting". At one point, Lori even questioned whether or not she still loved Rick. After the outbreak, Shane, Rick's best friend, told Lori that Rick was dead and began to have an affair with her. However, when Rick arrived at the Atlanta camp, Lori immediately broke off her relationship with Shane. She gave him back his wedding ring and the two began to reconnect as husband and wife. She disagreed with some of the decisions he made but saw it her duty as his wife to stand by his side and support him. Rick quickly found out that Lori had an affair with Shane but is able to control his anger. It is clear that Lori remains remorseful over her relationship with Shane during Rick's absence, which she reveals to Rick in episode, "Secrets". Rick and Lori's relationship is often tested and challenged by Rick's decisions as the leader of the group, in addition to the friction between Rick and Shane, who Lori knowingly placed at odds. Their relationship seems to be more or less okay until Rick kills Shane. At first, Lori is furious at Rick for killing him but eventually understands and forgives him. Rick, however, shuns her away. Despite this, he tries to find a safe place for the group and more specifically, Lori to have her baby. When Lori dies, Rick is completely shocked and devastated. He becomes more aggressive and his sanity, regard for humanity, and morality starts to become questionable. As he is grieving for Lori's death, he hallucinates hearing her talking to him through a phone. He reveals that he thought there would be time to rebuild their relationship after they found a safe place and the baby was born. He tells her that he loves her multiple times and apologetically tells her that he should have told her that before she died. In the episode "Home", Rick witnesses multiple sightings of Lori, eventually "embracing" her outside of the prison. However, the visions of Lori reappear frequently, serving as a moral compass for Rick to do the right thing (ex. She appears on the prison catwalk when Rick looks for wire to bind Michonne's hands with. Rick drops the wire and changes his mind, refusing to hand over Michonne to The Governor). Judith Grimes Judith is Carl's sister and Rick's possible daughter. It is unknown who her biological father is but Rick is determined to keep her alive and safe. She reminds him of Lori and protecting her is what she would have wanted. Shane Walsh Rick was Shane's partner and were best friends ever since high school. They were practically brothers. Rick often turned to him when he faced problems concerning his marriage to Lori. The outbreak, however, had put a strain on their good relationship. Believing Rick was dead when he did not wake up from his coma, Shane started an affair with his wife. Rick quickly realized what happened but concealed his anger. Shane was extremely jealous of Rick because Lori still loved him. He believed that he was better for Lori and Carl and that Rick was weak. In "18 Miles Out", their relationship begins to spiral out of control when Rick and Shane physically fight each other, with Shane triggering a swarm of walkers that attacked them. In the end Shane decides that it would be best to get rid of Rick because, in his mind, Rick was weaker and unable to make tough decisions and therefore unfit to lead the survivors (despite the fact that Rick saved his life when he was trapped in a school bus). Shane's ruthless behavior and dislike of Rick's leadership eventually caused his demise. Shane appears briefly as a hallucination to Rick in the heat of a vicious gunfight, to which Rick promptly shoots and kills him, later realizing it was a Woodbury soldier. The hallucination reveals that killing Shane still weighs heavily on his conscience. Glenn Rhee Rick and Glenn seem to hold a level of respect for each other. The two have saved each others lives on a couple of occasions, such as when Glenn saved Rick in Atlanta and Rick went after Glenn after he was kidnapped by the Vatos gang. They work well alongside each other, but their relationship became rocky after Glenn scolded Rick for not telling the group about Jenner's secret. In Season 3 however, Rick is shown to have gained Glenn's trust again with his leadership skills after Rick kept the group alive on the road for the past 8 months. Rick recently risked his life to infiltrate Woodbury and in turn saved Glenn from being executed by the Woodbury soldiers along with Maggie. Daryl Dixon Daryl at first didn't share a liking towards Rick, as he was responsible for Merle being left behind in Atlanta. Rick and Daryl's relationship grows stronger in Season 2. This is noticeably seen when Daryl takes Rick's gun from him and shoots the dying Dale, as Rick can not bring himself to do it. As Rick's relationship with Shane grew more and more tense, Daryl started becoming his right hand man. By the start of Season 3, Rick and Daryl have become very close and protect each other on multiple occasions. They are able to communicate very easily, not even needing words. After the death of Lori, Daryl helped take care of Judith while Rick was mentally unavailable. Afterwards, Rick thanked him for what he did. In "Made to Suffer", Daryl and Rick argue over Merle, Daryl stating he needs to see him. Rick asks him where his loyalties lie, Daryl confirming he is loyal to Rick. However, in "The Suicide King", when Rick does not allow Merle to join the group, Daryl leaves with Merle, telling Rick if Merle doesn't come back, neither does he. After discovering that his brother was alive, Daryl's loyalty to Rick was tested, yet confirmed that he was still loyal to him as shown once he returned to the prison after shortly leaving with Merle. In "This Sorrowful Life", Daryl says to Rick "You're family, too." before leaving to track Michonne and Merle. This shows that he cares for Rick just as much as he does for his own brother. Andrea Rick met Andrea when he was searching for Lori and Carl in Atlanta. At first she assaulted him when he alerted a large group of walkers to their location, but later apologized. Rick and Andrea didn't interact much until later on in season 2 when he asks Andrea to keep an eye on Randall. When the farm is attacked, Andrea is left behind unbeknownest to Rick. When the group notices her absence, Rick refuses to allow anyone to look for her as "She's gone, or she's dead---there's no way to find her." Much later in the episode The Suicide King, Rick learns that Andrea is in Woodbury. When she visits the prison, he is very aggressive towards her and makes it clear that he wants the Governor dead. Upon leaving, he gives her a gun and a knife, and says, "Be careful." When the Governor and Rick meet to try and create a peace treaty per Andrea's request, the two kick her out of the discussion to settle matters privately. Rick does not see Andrea again until he infiltrates Woodbury in Welcome to the Tombs. When he learns Andrea has been bit, she asks for Rick's gun to prevent reanimation. Her last words to Rick are, "I tried," to which he tearfully replies, "You did." Hershel Greene Rick first met the Greene family after his son Carl was accidentally shot by their neighbor Otis, who offered the medical assistance of the family patriarch, Hershel. Rick was grateful for Hershel ultimately saving his son and allowing the group to stay on his farm while Carl healed, though they came at odds when the group discovered that Hershel had been hoarding his undead family and neighbors in his barn thinking they could be cured. Rick slowly attempted to show Hershel the truth of the living dead, but to no avail. He eventually cooperated with Hershel, even going as far as to aide him in bringing two new walkers to the barn. After facing a divine intervention following the barn shootout, Hershel relapsed into his alcoholism and was confronted in a bar by Rick who convinced him that what had happened needed to be done, as the undead were no longer the people they were before. Following this revelation, Hershel saw the spirit in Rick's leadership and has since become one of his most devoted followers, standing by his side and knowing that he had his family's safety at heart along with the rest of the group. Despite this notion, Hershel continued persistently in voicing his concerns over Shane Walsh until the latter's death. Occasionally, Hershel will try and mentor Rick's troubles and offer advice as often as he possibly can. Despite these attempts usually being rebuffed, Hershel never takes it to heart and feels that Rick is competent enough to overcome anything. This is most positively seen when Rick pulls Hershel away from defending his farm against an overwhelming herd and into the arms of his surviving daughters. Rick knew that not only did the man have his own family to protect, he also provided his pregnant wife and the group with a crucial medical role. After abandoning the farm, Rick assumed command over the entire group, which united them all as one unit. While living as transient scavengers during the winter, Hershel followed Rick's leadership and did not question him. When Hershel was bitten while the group cleared the prison, Rick immediately hacked off his leg to prevent the infection from killing him, which eventually led to a full recovery minus the amputation. Hershel continues to follow Rick's leadership and is saddened by Lori's death and Rick's devastation. He is shown mentoring Rick both during and after his breakdown. While Rick is busy recovering and coming to terms with what broke him, Hershel has acted as a surrogate father to Judith and spends the majority of his time taking care of her. The two have become very close friends following Hershel's recovery from his amputation. Recently, Hershel has been seen on several occasions giving advice to Rick on how best to handle things and voices his opinion to Rick when he has doubts or questions his decisions. It is obvious that Rick has a very high level of personal trust in Hershel, as he was the sole group member that Rick confided in regarding the hallucinations he's been having. Knowing that Rick told him in confidence and did not want the others to know, Hershel kept Rick's secret. Even after Rick's outburst upon seeing Lori's 'ghost' on the prison balcony and yelling at her, Hershel has respected Rick's privacy and kept the details about his friend's experiences to himself. Hershel is very understanding of what Rick is going through, does not blame or judge him for it, and has continued to be there for him. Although he is doing his best to help Rick mourn and get through this, Hershel keeps his friend in line as he refuses to let Rick be controlled by his condition or do anything that would put them all in danger. Maggie Greene Maggie yelled out to Hershel when Rick was carrying Carl after he was shot by accident by Otis. Maggie even offered to find Lori for Rick she can inform Lori that Carl has been shot. After Carl was saved by Hershel, Maggie offered her services to Rick and the Group by showing them a map of the entire Farm area of where Sophia might be hiding. Even after Rick and the group discovered the walker barn that Hershel kept and killed all the walkers in the barn, Maggie was concerned about Rick and the group leaving the farm (mostly Glenn due to his and Maggie's relationship). In season 3, after Rick and the group, (except Andrea, who got left behind) along with Maggie, Hershel, and Beth were forced to leave Hershel's farm, Maggie played a major part in the group when she, Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog went inside the prison and killed most of the walkers in the courtyard. After Lori dies from childbirth due to Maggie being forced to give Lori a C-Section, Maggie promised that she will protect and take care of Lori's baby, Judith. She even goes on runs to get supplies for Judith. After Merle Dixon captures Maggie and Glenn, Rick, along with Michonne, Oscar, and Daryl went into Woodbury to free Maggie and Glenn from Merle and The Governor, which starts a war between Rick's group and Woodbury. Carol Peletier In Season 1, Carol ends up saving everyone's lives when she reveals that she found a grenade in Rick's clothes when she washed them. In "TS-19", with only a minute left on the clock and the CDC about to explode, Carol hands Rick the grenade so they can break the window and escape. During Season 2, Carol became one of the group's opposers of Rick's leadership, having stated that she doesn't trust Rick to lead them properly. This grudge may have developed when Rick failed to retrieve Sophia from the woods in "What Lies Ahead." As season 3 progresses, Carol admitted how Rick has done a good job and got them farther than Shane ever could have. Their close friendship is evident in "When the Dead Come Knocking" when Daryl brings her back to their cell block after the group believed her dead. Close to tears, the friends embrace as Rick can hardly believe her miraculous survival. When Carol learns of Lori's death, they again seek comfort with one another. Merle Dixon Rick showed an immediate dislike of Merle, handcuffing him to the roof of a building in Atlanta to prevent him from being a risk to the group. Rick showed a desire to make amends to Merle, by returning to Atlanta in the hopes of freeing him, though not before Merle removed his hand and escaped the roof, and Atlanta. In the episode "Walk With Me", Merle reveals that he has not forgotten what Rick had done to him and still despises him. It is likely that Merle will want revenge on Rick for leaving him behind. In the episode "The Suicide King", Rick still despises Merle and will not allow him to come back to the prison, triggering Daryl to leave. In the episode "Home", Daryl and Merle save Rick's life and it seems that he and Merle can put everything aside. T-Dog Rick and T-Dog have little interaction in the series, but T-Dog was often at Rick's side through several ordeals and by Season 3, had become Rick's right-hand man alongside Daryl. Rick discovered T-Dog's body after it was devoured. He showed great disdain and quickly killed the walkers eating him, not being able to stand the sight. Oscar Oscar appeared to have a silent respect for Rick and understood his boundaries. He clearly understood his leadership and the actions he had to do in order to protect the group. This is notably seen in "Sick", when Rick points a gun at his head. Rather than plead for his life like Axel does, Oscar simply says, "You do what you gotta do." This shows that he understands the drastic measures Rick needs to go to in order to protect and keep his group safe. In the end, Rick doesn't kill him, but doesn't allow him to join the group either, revealing that he still doesn't trust him. When the prison alarm sounds, Rick enlists Oscar to help him, and Oscar eagerly complies in order to gain Rick's trust. Oscar's loyalty to Rick is tested when Andrew, a fellow prisoner of Oscar's, gets in a scuffle with Rick and Rick's gun falls into Oscar's hands. He has a moment in which he has to decide whether to shoot Rick or Andrew, but decisively shoots Andrew in the head and returns the gun to Rick. This successfully gains Rick's trust and marks the beginning of Oscar's addition to the group. Later on, he attempts to prove his worth to Rick once again by going on a rescue mission along with Rick, Daryl, and Michonne to save Glenn and Maggie. The rescue group get involved in a gunfight with Woodbury, and Oscar ends up being the sole causality. After returning to the prison in "The Suicide King", when Axel mentions Oscar, Rick states that "He went out fighting". When a member of the group brings up Axel and Oscar's successful addition to the group as leverage to allow Tyreese's group in, Rick angrily shouts: "And where's Oscar now?!" hinting that he felt some amount of guilt or responsibility for Oscar's death. Axel At first, Rick showed a great distrust towards all the prisoners and was responsible for killing one and leaving another to be eaten by walkers. When Rick began to interrogate Axel and Oscar, Axel began to weep and beg for his life to Rick, which led Rick to feel a great amount of sympathy for the man, sparing his life along with Oscar's. The two prisoners were given their own cell block and were even given supplies, as originally agreed upon. After the deaths of Lori and T-Dog, it appears that Axel had worked his way into the group and became a member. Morgan Jones Rick met Morgan when Morgan's son Duane hit Rick with a shovel, mistaking him for a walker. The Jones then took Rick and went into a nearby house. Later, Morgan told Rick about the pandemic and what's been happening while Rick was in a coma. The next day Rick along with Morgan and Duane go to the Police Station and get any weapons that were left in the station. Rick then gave Morgan a walkie talkie and Rick lets Morgan know that as soon as he finds his wife, Lori, and his son, Carl, that he will contact Morgan and Duane and try to meet up. Morgan wished Rick the best of luck before he departed. When Rick eventually finds Carl and Lori, he tries to contact Morgan and Duane twice but heard nothing from them. Rick tries to contact Morgan again for several minutes after leaving the CDC but once again hears nothing from Morgan. Rick says that he hopes to see Morgan and Duane again some day. In the episode Clear, Rick meets up with Morgan back in King County for the first time since the beginning of the outbreak. After attacking Rick and stabbing him with a hidden knife, Rick holds up the walkie-talkie that he gave Morgan and the latter then recognizes Rick. He lashes out at Rick for not using the radio every morning like he promised and is seen to have become somewhat bitter towards his former friend. Morgan allows Rick, Carl and Michonne to take the guns he's stockpiled but refuses to come back with them to the Prison. When Rick sees Morgan again, he realizes that he's not too far away from what Morgan has become. Morgan is growing psychotic, and Rick knows this. If he continues on this path, then Rick will become what Morgan is now. Dr. Edwin Jenner Rick was grateful to Jenner for letting him and the group into the CDC, to escape the horrors of the outside. Rick told Jenner that he didn't know what it was like outside and it was only a matter of time before everyone he loved was dead in "Wildfire". The following day, Jenner revealed a video of a test subject (Who later was revealed to be Jenner's wife, Candace) on how the virus kills a person, and the reanimation process.The group then discovered that CDC's lack of fuel had activated a self destruction time bomb, which would destroy the entire CDC and everything in it, and locked the group in in order to offer them a way out of the infected world. Rick prevent both Daryl and Shane from harming Jenner, and finally convinced him to let them escape and keep thriving outside for as long as they could, in which Jenner agreed. Everyone, expect Jacqui, who stayed behind, escaped in "TS-19". However, before departing, Jenner whispered something to Rick. Jenner's last words would later be revealed by Rick in "Beside the Dying Fire": Every living person is a carrier of the mysterious virus, and upon dying, they will reanimate as a walker. Dale Horvath Rick and Dale didn't interact much until late into Season 2, when Rick, Hershel and Glenn brought Randall to the farm after being attacked by his group in "Triggerfinger". Rick along with Shane decided it was best that Randall needed to be executed, claiming he was a grave threat to the security of the group. Dale disagreed with Rick about wanting to kill Randall, claiming that it was sending Carl a wrong message on how to deal with problems in "Judge, Jury, Executioner". Later on, inside Hershel's house, Rick and Dale argued along with the group of what to do with Randall. It was then decided that Randall was to be executed. Later on in the night, Rick was ready to kill Randall but Carl was watching and telling Rick to kill him. Rick changed his mind but shortly after Dale was attacked by a walker, lured by Carl earlier in the day to the farm. Rick was ready to kill Dale to end his suffering, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Daryl then took Rick's gun, and executed Dale as an act of mercy. In "Better Angels", Rick wanted to fulfil Dale's wish of releasing Randall, but Shane then took Randall into the woods and killed him. Sophia Peletier Rick and Sophia did not interact much in Season 1. At the beginning of Season 2, Sophia went missing as she was being chased by two walkers in the woods. Rick told Sophia to hide by the creek in order to draw the two walkers away from her, giving her a chance to make it back to the group on the highway. When Rick returned to the creek, Sophia was gone. Rick and the group then conducted a long, painful search for her. In "Pretty Much Dead Already", after discovering a walker-filled barn on Hershel's farm, and Shane opening the doors, the group proceed to massacre the undead family and friends of the Greene family. Then to everyone's horror, the last walker to emerge was Sophia. As Sophia got closer and closer to the group Rick was forced to step forward and shoot Sophia in the head, killing her for good. This had a lasting effect on Rick and caused him to become a more hardened leader. Randall Randall was one of the members of Dave and Tony's group that attacked Rick, Glenn, and Hershel in "Triggerfinger". After impaling his leg on a fence spike, Rick refused to leave him behind to die and managed to free Randall at the last minute. 1 week later in "18 Miles Out", Rick and Shane traveled to a works station to leave Randall and give him a chance to survive. However, Randall revealed that he knew Maggie and who her father was, making Rick realize he was a grave threat to the group's security. Shane then wanted to kill Randall but Rick stopped him, prompting a savage fight between the two. After learning of the dangerous nature of Randall's group, Rick then felt like he had to kill Randall claiming he was a threat. Rick almost executed Randall in "Judge, Jury, Executioner" but Carl wanted to watch, and Rick decided not to kill him. After Dale's death, Rick wanted to grant his last wish and set Randall free but never got the chance due to Shane killing him. Otis Rick initially hated Otis for shooting Carl in a hunting accident in "Bloodletting", but learned to forgive him when Otis offered to go on a supply run to save Carl's life. Rick did not learn the full nature of Otis' death until "Triggerfinger", making him realize that Shane was dangerous. Tomas After discovering the prison survivors in a cafeteria, a conflict between the two groups immediately started. Rick would not allow Tomas and his group to reclaim their cell block, due to it being occupied by his group. Rick then told Tomas the prison belonged to him and his group, as they had taken out all the walkers occupying it. When the prisoners refused to leave, Rick agreed that he and his group would help them clear out a new cell block to live in, but warned Tomas that if he and his came anywhere near his group, he would kill them. After witnessing Tomas brutally murder Big Tiny, Rick realized he was dangerous. Tomas tried to kill Rick twice in the prison's laundry room, prompting Rick to drive a machete into his head. Andrew After Rick murdered Tomas, Andrew tried to kill Rick, but Rick dodged his attack, prompting Andrew to flee, eventually winding up in a courtyard full of walkers. Rick then locked Andrew in the courtyard, telling him to run. After shutting the door, and hearing Andrew's screams, Rick assumed he was eaten alive. However, Andrew survived and lured walkers into the prison in "Killer Within", in the hopes of Rick's group being killed, allowing him and his fellow prisoners to reclaim the prison for themselves. Andrew tried once again to kill Rick, but was stopped and killed by Oscar. Rick's decision to not kill Andrew directly haunts him as it eventually caused Lori to die in childbirth. Lambert Kendal Not much is known of the two's relationship other than they were colleagues. However, Lambert was seen in the background in the episode, "Bloodletting", of Shane giving the bad news to Lori. Duane Jones Though Rick and Duane do not interact much, Duane knocked out Rick assuming he was a walker. After being tied down and explained what is going on with the world, Rick takes Morgan and Duane to the police station. While there, Rick gives Morgan weapons and a hot shower. Rick hands Duane a pistol and Morgan takes it away swiftly. Rick then tells Duane to take care of Morgan and Duane replies with "yes sir". Later on when he is looking throughout Morgans house months after, he eventually finds out Duane turned as of what was written on the wall. Rick seemed saddened afterwards. Michonne Rick is initially strongly suspicious of Michonne, but after she helps him getting into Woodbury, and after she saves Hershel's life in the Prison attack, he starts to slowly trust her. In "Clear" she reveals that she's aware of Rick's situation; seeing Lori, and reveals she used to talk to her dead boyfriend, presumably boosting their relationship and level of understanding for one another. Beth Greene Not much interaction is shown between Beth and Rick, but she seems to have a lot of respect for him, when he returns at the prison with Maggie, Beth sweetly hugs Rick and gives him a kiss on the cheek to thank him for what he did for her sister, which seems to slightly surprise him. Later as Rick walks in, she gives him Judith, and she comments that she has her mother's eyes. Beth is often seen happily babysitting Judith. Tyreese When Rick returns from Woodbury, Tyreese introduces himself and says he'll do anything to help. When Hershel tells Rick that he needs to give people a chance, Rick begins to hallucinate and sees a vision of Lori. He yells and Tyreese believes he was yelling at him. At Woodbury, while Allen says that Rick is a "whack job" to The Governor, Tyreese seemed to understand why Rick was a little unhinged. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *His signature weapon is the Colt Python, which has been seen in most of the TV Series episodes. **Recently he has grown accustomed to using an assault rifle. *Rick has killed the third most humans, with the most being The Governor, and secound most being Merle. This was referenced in the episode "Hounded." **In the episode "Hounded," Rick mentioned that he had killed four people, indicating that he had not killed any person before the apocalypse while on duty. *Rick is the first character in the TV Series to directly kill a living person (notably Dave) after the apocalypse. Shane was the first character, overall, who caused the death of a living character (Otis). *Only four character's deaths have caused Rick to cry in the TV Series: Dale, Shane, Lori, and Andrea. *In "18 Miles Out," Rick mentions that he has a male cousin who was stuck for 24 hours in the snow while driving on Highway 85 during the winter. *During a banter with Shane, Rick confesses that he had few (if any) lovers in high school. *Rick's story (waking from a coma to the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse) is very similar to that of Jim from Danny Boyle's 28 Days Later. *In an interview, Andrew Lincoln states that he had remained tight-lipped about Jenner's secret - even to his own parents and wife. *Rick has stated that his blood type is A+. *Rick was indirectly mentioned in the second season of the Webisode, Cold Storage, and pictures of him and his family are seen. **The family picture seen in the first episode, "Days Gone Bye," when Rick is in his police cruiser searching for his family, is also seen at the storage facility by Chase. Another picture of Rick, Shane, Diane, and Don is also present. *"Walk With Me" is the first episode in the TV Series in which Rick does not appear at all. However, he is mentioned by Merle during a conversation with Andrea. *Rick is either the same age, or fairly older than his Comic Series counterpart. Being somewhere in his mid-30's, while in the Comic Series, he is 31. *Rick questioned his belief of God in the episode, "What Lies Ahead." *Rick has caused the amputations of limbs of two characters: Merle (by handcuffing him to a rooftop in Atlanta and leaving him behind, forcing him to amputate his hand to escape) and Hershel (by chopping his leg off after being bitten by a walker to prevent infection). *Rick is one of two characters to appear on a promotional Season poster, the other character being The Governor. Rick is the only character to appear on all five promotional Season posters. *Rick has either been seen or mentioned in every episode of the TV Series to date. References ru:Рик Граймс Grimes, Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes, Rick